Only You
by arm9112
Summary: Bella has moved away from home to be with her fiance in Arkansas and has realized she isn't happy. Can a bronzed haired, green eyed god fulfill her need to be loved? A wonderfully romantic affair with lemons.
1. Mr Whoever You Are

**Author's Note: I've just had this swimming in my head for the last few weeks and finally had a chance to get down on paper. This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know if you think it is worth continuing.**

**The song used in this chapter is called "Mr. Whoever You Are" by Tim McGraw on his Southern Voice album.**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be worried about making my credit card payment every month.**

It had been a particularly long day at school trying to get my juniors to understand the assignment for their research project. I had had one of those days and I needed to go out tonight. When I got home this afternoon, I laid down on the couch, checked Facebook, and took a short cat nap. I got a text from Lauren that woke me up asking if I wanted to go out tonight. I needed to check with Jake, my fiancé, first.

When he got home, he said he was too tired to go out and was just going to stay home, which was typical. Jake never took me anywhere unless it was to go out with his friends from work. We had never been anywhere with any of my co-workers. I needed to feel good about myself, so after my shower, I put on a navy one-shouldered tank top and my incredibly tight dark skinny jeans. I had been doing a fitness boot camp and the jeans were finally able to fit my body again. I completed the look with pin straight hair, smoky eyes and my gold sandals.

Meredith and Lauren, two of my fellow teachers at the high school, had also had not only a long day, but a long week and it was also pay day, so tonight was the perfect night to have a girls night on the town. We ate dinner at Doe's, Rachael Ray's second pick for the best steak in the country, and had a little dessert at Common Grounds before heading to 21st Amendment, our favorite bar.

When we got there, we took a seat near the back of the bar at a tall table and we each ordered a Boulevard Wheat. It was a good feeling as the cold beer flowed down my throat. It had been entirely too long since I had experienced that feeling.

"Bella, when are you and Jake getting married?" Meredith asked after a few pulls from her beer.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied uninterestedly.

"I know that tone of voice. Is Jake treating you like shit again?" Lauren responded.

It was true. Sometimes, Jake could be slightly less than romantic. We never went out, with or without our friends, he never surprised me with anything anymore, and I can't even remember the last time we made love.

When I didn't respond right away, Meredith prodded me. "Bella, if he doesn't show you any affection, if your needs aren't fulfilled, why are you still with him?"

"It's not that simple, Mer. My parents love him. He's the first boy I ever brought home that they ever liked. Jake doesn't hit me and the bills are always paid. He has a good job and Wal-Mart isn't going anywhere, so I know I'll be taken care of."

"Bella, he doesn't have to make your parents happy for the rest of their lives. He has to make you happy and it's been obvious for a while that you haven't been happy," Lauren responded.

"Yeah, the fact that he has a good job isn't a reason to marry someone. And he may not hit you, but he isn't there for your emotional needs," Meredith agreed. "You should just keep your mind open for other options."

"Mer, are you suggesting that I cheat on Jake?" I asked, appalled.

"I'm just saying that you need to make sure that he is what you want for the rest of your life," she responded.

"I agree, Bella. Weddings and divorces cost a lot of money," Lauren agreed.

I knew they were right. As the realization hit me, the most beautiful man I had ever seen came into the bar with a short pixie-haired woman, a tall blonde man, another beautiful blonde woman, and a huge dark haired man. The man that caught my eye was not as tall as the blonde and dark haired men and had the most gorgeous messy bronze locks of hair. I imagined myself for just a moment with my hands buried in it. The group sat down at a couch on the opposite side of the bar from us.

I had ordered two more rounds of Boulevard when the bronze haired god walked up to me. "May I have this dance?" he asked. My first instinct was to say no and tell him I was engaged, but before I could stop myself, I had agreed and he was leading me out onto the floor. A familiar Tim McGraw song came on over the speakers and he began to expertly lead me around the dance floor.

There's a girl  
Back roads Tennessee  
And she works in the factory  
All day on the line  
Then she clocks at five finally  
There's a bar  
The boys treat her like a queen  
She's the bell of the ball in blue jeans  
And they all get a turn  
Just to turn her around the floor  
And they always want more  
She says take me for one more song  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Spin me around and pull me in close  
And the band slows down  
Then let's get the hell out of this bar  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
They dance  
Melt to the heat of the song  
Their bodies feel like they belong  
And the boys hold on tight  
Thinking I might get lucky tonight  
And they're probably right  
Yeah they're probably right  
She says take me for one more song  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Spin me around and pull me in close  
And the band slows down  
Then let's get the hell out of this bar  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Mr. Whoever You Are

They hold onto her waist  
She falls into the night  
And she throws back her head  
She looks toward the sky  
And she laughs  
At all the pretty lights  
And says take me for one more song  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Spin me around and pull me in close  
And the band slows down  
Then let's get the hell out of this bar  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Mr. Whoever You Are  
Aw Mr. Whoever You Are  
Mr. Whoever You Are

At the end of the song, he whispered in my ear, "What's your name, Love?" _Love? He doesn't even know me and he's calling me Love?_

"Bella," I replied. "Bella Swan."

"That's a beautiful name and incredibly fitting. I'm Edward. What do you say we do get the hell out of this bar?"

"I don't know. I'm here with friends. I don't want to leave them here alone," I replied, knowing I was about to do just that. I couldn't pass up the chance to get to know this Adonis-like creature.

"Are you the driver?" he replied, trying to coax me into it.

"No, we took a cab," I responded.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Um, nothing. I'll be right back."

I strolled back over to our table and let the girls know I was leaving. They both gave me knowing smiles and told me to get out of here. With their permission, I walked back over to Edward who took my hand and led me out of the bar. We walked leisurely down Dickson Street until we reached a silver Aston Martin.

"Nice car," I said.

"Thanks, she's my special occasion car," he replied.

"What is tonight's special occasion," I questioned.

"There wasn't one to start with. My sister had a feeling that tonight would turn into a special occasion."

"Oh, well, I guess she was right," I replied seductively.

Edward opened the door for me, helped me in, and closed my door. "So, where are we going?" I asked, realizing I had no idea where "getting the hell out of this bar" would take us.

"I thought we would go back to my apartment and get to know each other a little better," he replied.

"Oh, ok. Do you live nearby?"

"Yes, just around the corner, actually."

No sooner had he said the words, we were pulling up in front of a huge apartment building. Edward pulled out a key card from his wallet and rolled down his window to open the gate and pulled into a small garage. He got out of the car and walked around to my side to help me out. I followed him to the door while he unlocked it and led us to the living room of his huge apartment.

"Have a seat. Would you like another beer?"

"Sure, a Boulevard Wheat would be perfect."

"I wouldn't have anything but."

I had a seat on the plush couch and Edward disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with two beers. He handed me my beer with a smile and sat down beside me as he took a pull from his own beer.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Bella."

"Well, I'm a high school English teacher. I love reading and writing and I'm trying desperately to get my students to understand how important both are. I went to college at UNC-Wilmington in North Carolina," I explained, hoping I didn't seem like too much of a nerd while he listened.

"How did you get to Arkansas from North Carolina? It's such a beautiful state. It has the best of everything," he questioned.

I guess I knew I would have to tell him about Jake eventually. I was really just enjoying the feeling of being desired by a man again. I hoped he didn't run after the next sentence that came out of my mouth.

"Well, I'm starting to realize that I've made a mistake by leaving it. My fiancé got a job at Wal-Mart right out of college, so after I graduated, I followed him. It just seemed like the logical thing to do," I replied, feeling a little ashamed of myself for kind of leading him on.

"What do you mean you've made a mistake?" he questioned.

"I'm incredibly homesick and I am kind of an afterthought to Jake. He hasn't actually fulfilled my emotional needs for a while. I was born with a terrible need for affection and a terrible need to give it," I explained.

"Bella, you should not feel guilty for wanting affection from your fiancé. I can't imagine having a woman as beautiful as you are and not want to worship your body for hours at a time. That is totally asinine."

I know I blushed, my signature sign that I was flattered and/or embarrassed. "Thank you. Jake really is busy with his job, so I try to understand when he says he's too tired to make love or go out."

"His job is no excuse to ignore you, Bella. There is no excuse to not pay attention to the woman you asked to spend the rest of your life with you."

"I just can't do anything to turn him on anymore. I put on sexy lingerie or come out of the bathroom naked and try to kiss him, but he's always watching the game, playing a video game, or doesn't feel like it," I admitted.

"That is such a shame, Bella, because you are definitely something that needs to be worshipped for hours on end," he whispered seductively in my ear. I turned my head to face him.

"Edward, I am nothing special. If I were, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now," I murmured.

"Bella, I know you're not happy, but trust me, you are beautiful and you don't need to let that bastard make you feel otherwise," he whispered back.

Something inside of me snapped. I leaned in close enough that I could feel Edward's breath in my face. It smelled like peppermint and beer and it was heavenly. Edward brushed his lips against my own and immediately, my hands went to his gorgeous bronze hair, fisting locks of it in my fingers. Edward brought his hand up to cup my cheek and his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I quickly granted him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and I exercised my newfound confidence by straddling Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and removed his lips from mine and moved them to my neck and left wet open-mouthed kisses there, leaving a burning trail to my shoulder and collarbone. I was grinding myself on his erection, desperate for any kind of friction. Edward filled my ear with his hot breath and licked the shell of my ear and whispered, "Does your fiancé tell you you're beautiful?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor and felt that all too familiar blush creep up to my cheeks. "He doesn't, does he?"

I shook my head. "Well, that is a crime in itself, Bella. You are incredibly beautiful," he said taking my hand and placing a tender kiss on the back of it.

Edward moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Let me show you how beautiful you are, Love. Let me make you feel loved, like you matter." He pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear and made his way down my neck placing more open-mouthed kisses on it.

He cupped my face with the palm of his hand while the other moved to the small of my back and under my tank top. His touch burned my skin with an electric hum and set my soul on fire. His lips returned to mine and the kiss deepened and before I knew it, my hands reached up to his crisp, blue oxford shirt and began unbuttoning.

He broke the kiss for only a moment to stop my actions and said, "No, Love. I'm going to take care of you tonight." I dropped my hands and he took my tank top away from my body and dropped it on the floor. His eyes raked over my body and he moved his lips back to my ear and murmured, "So beautiful. Such an asshole."

A fire started to burn in my core as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on my neck and collarbone. Edward's hand reached up to the front clasp of my bra and removed the offending garment. Instinctually, I moved my arms to cover my breasts, but Edward grabbed them and whispered, "No, love. Please don't hide. You're too beautiful to cover up."

He picked me up and carried me down the hallway and into his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed on the cool sheets as his hand moved south to make quick work of my belt and removed my jeans. At that moment, I had never felt more vulnerable, but alive in my entire life.

"So fucking gorgeous," Edward whispered as he lay down next to me.

He then kneeled at the edge of the bed and nipped, licked and kissed my stomach and I felt the blush creep up my entire torso. Edward moaned and said, "I fucking love it when you do that."

His cursing made the fire in my core transform into an inferno and I wasn't even completely naked yet. He came back up and took my left nipple in his mouth while he kneaded the other with his hand. He then laved attention on my right breast. He then returned his attention to my stomach and rubbed his hands up and down the back of my calves and thighs. What felt like hours was only minutes, but I soon lost my underwear when he ripped them away from my body. I didn't think I could blush any redder, but it happened.

"Oh, my God. You're bare and he still doesn't appreciate you. How utterly ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"Edward, please, touch me," I begged him as he climbed back up to my lips and crashed his with mine.

"Where, Love? Tell me where you want me to touch you," he said as one hand cupped my breast. "Do you want me to touch you here?" he asked taking one of the pert nipples in his mouth.

"Or here?" he asked moving his mouth further down my abdomen.

"Or here?" he said kissing my hipbone.

I whimpered at the proximity to my core. He moved down my body, edging his way down my legs to my feet. He kissed my calf and nipped and kissed his way up my left leg, conveniently missing my sex and worked his way down the other leg.

"You still haven't told me where you want to be touched, Love," he whispered seductively.

"God, Edward. I just need you inside of me. I don't care what part—any part!" I almost yelled at him. At that, he ran his tongue up my slit. "So delicious and wet," he whispered as he plunged a finger into my folds.

"You're all wet, Love. Tell me, are you this wet for me, or is it for _him_?"

"For you. It's all for you," I said breathlessly as he made another path with his tongue.

"That's right," he said. "Has _he_ ever made you feel this way? Like you were the most important thing in his world? Like you matter just as much as work does?"

"Never," I breathed out. He swirled his tongue around my clit, eliciting a moan from me. "So good," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, I plan on worshipping you for hours, Love," Edward said as he quickened his pace with his fingers. I was breathing heavily and my chest was heaving when Edward said, "That's it, Love. Just feel, Baby. Come for me, Bella. I want to see it."

"Oh, God. Edward, I've never had an orgasm before. I don't know what to do." That seemed to irritate him because he grunted and said some incoherent things under his breath that sounded a lot like, "asshole."

I moaned as he continued to hit that special spot inside of me. I closed my eyes because everything seemed to be too much.

"No, Love. I want to see your eyes the first time you come." That was all it took for me to let go. I screamed his name and a mix of obscenities fell from my lips. "That's it, Love. Just let go." I writhed under his hand as the overwhelming pleasure took over my body.

"That was amazing," I said breathlessly as I came down from my high.

"I'm not done with you yet, Love," Edward replied as he removed his jeans, boxers, and oxford shirt. He climbed back on the bed, placing kisses along my legs, torso, breasts, collarbone, neck and finally my lips.

"That is how making love should feel. A woman deserves to be worshipped by the man she loves. It's the least he can do for being loved by such a beautiful woman as you are, Bella."

He ran his nose along my jaw line and attacked my lips with his as his right hand ran the length of my body. He deepened the kiss and after a while he pulled back and stood on his knees and positioned himself at my entrance. The look on his face made it seem like he was asking for permission. I slightly nodded my head and he entered me. At that moment, I finally felt like I was at home for the first time since leaving North Carolina two years ago.

Edward moved slowly as he kissed my neck and lips and breathed hot air into my ear. He picked up the pace and eventually, I was pushing my hips upward, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Bella, Love, I'm not going to last much longer," Edward panted.

"Just let go, Edward," I replied out of breath.

"No, Love. Tonight is all about you. I'm not letting go until you do," he whispered into my ear as he brought his thumb to my clit and rubbed it furiously and soon I was falling over the edge and yelling Edward's name and after a few more thrusts, Edward was shouting my name in return as he jumped off the edge with me.

Edward climbed off of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact, but was immediately relieved when he lay down and pulled me to him.

"Bella, when was the last time you felt that way?" Edward asked me.

After a few seconds of silence while I was thinking, he said, "That's what I thought. Either you don't remember or you have never felt that way before."

I looked away from him and said, "I don't remember the last time Jake and I even made love, and he has always finished before me and rolls over and turns out the light."

"Bella, that is completely ridiculous. You're engaged to be married and he's already breaking the vow to love you and cherish you. It pisses me off beyond belief that that asshole has never given you that kind of pleasure before, but I am incredibly thrilled that I was the first one to do that to you," he replied. "Making love should always be about both people. See, when I love a woman, everything else in the world is forgotten. All that matters is that you feel completely and unconditionally loved."

"I do, Edward. I have never felt so loved and taken care of in my life," I replied.

"Bella, you deserve to be happy. Let me make you happy. I know I can do a better job than him. Hell, I already have, Love. Your face as you come is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Please leave him and come to me," Edward pleaded.

"Edward, Jake has never hit me and the bills are always paid for and we can put food on the table. He doesn't abuse me. I can't do this to him," I responded.

"Bella, if that is true, why are you here? Fuck, where is he? If he loved you, he would have taken you out tonight. If he loved you, he would worship your body like it was sacred. He would do everything that I do. He may not be abusing you physically and he might be able to take care of you financially, but Baby, he doesn't care about your emotional needs. You are settling with him. He doesn't love you like I can!" Edward was out of breath as he crushed me to his chest.

He and I silently decided to drop that conversation for now. He was right. I wasn't happy and I needed to make a decision and I was totally confused. I soon drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms. I had never had such a good night's sleep.

The next morning, I was awakened by my cell phone ringing. I climbed out of bed and found the annoying object in the pocket of my jeans and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you?" Jake asked.

"Um, at Lauren's house. I had too much to drink last night, so Meredith and I crashed at Lauren's place," I answered. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten o'clock," he responded. "When are you coming home?"

"I guess I can come now. I'll be home in about half an hour."

"Ok, I love you."

"You, too. Bye."

I couldn't bring myself to say the other two words. I looked over at Edward's sleeping form on the bed. I crawled over to him and kissed his forehead and then each cheek, his nose, chin, and finally his lips.

"What a way to be woken up in the morning. I could get used to that," Edward said groggily.

"I have to go," I replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, you don't, Love. It's too cold outside to be going out alone. Anywhere you think you have to be, it can wait. It's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket," he said as he kissed up and down my neck and collarbone. When he did that, I was completely at his mercy.

"I don't want to leave, but Jake called and wants me to come home," I said, trying to pull myself out of the lust-induced haze I was currently in. Edward groaned and rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. I found my own clothes that had been flung about the room last night before the most passionate sex of my life.

Edward walked me to the door and pulled me into his embrace. "Do you mind if I text you later?" he asked, placing kisses along my jaw line and the column of my neck.

"Sure. Maybe Jake will have to go back to the office today or tomorrow and we could sneak out," I replied.

"Talk to you later, Love," he said and kissed me goodbye.

As I rode home in the cab I had called, I realized I had forgotten that things could be this way, so passionate and urgent. Before I knew it, I was back at my house and back to my unhappy life.


	2. Somewhere With You

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for the story alerts and favorite author/story adds. I am sorry that it took me 8 months to update. Being an English teacher, my students have to take precdence over my writing. We just returned to school after missing two weeks for a snow storm, so I had lots of time to work on it. Hopefully, I will be able to update more after the standardized tests are over and things start slowing down for me. Please review so I know what I'm doing right and how I can improve! :o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but if I did, I wouldn't have to work my ass off and could write more. :o)**

When I walked into the house, Jake greeted me with a hug and kiss and returned to his video game. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and noticed the pile of dishes on the stove and in the sink.

"You know, the dishwasher is empty," I hollered into the living room.

"The dishes are your job, Bella. We've been over this," Jake returned.

"Because it's going to kill you to put the dishes in the dishwasher. It's not like you have to hand wash them, Jake," I retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm tired of fighting with you lately. It's all we've been doing lately. So, I'll load the dishwasher and let's pretend this never happened," he said, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

This was new. Jake never apologized unless I forced him to. It immediately made me feel guilty for the night before.

"Agreed. I'm tired of fighting with you, too. Let's never mention it again," I said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"The guys want to go out tonight. Sam is bringing Emily and Embry is bringing Claire and Garrett will bring Kate. We wanted to take the new guy on our project team out tonight. Would you like to go?"

"That sounds awesome. I haven't seen Emily, Claire, and Kate in a really long time. What time are we leaving?" I asked with a genuine smile on my face.

"Around 6:30," Jake replied.

"Great. I'm going to lie down for a while and try to get rid of my headache," I said.

Jake gave me another hug and went back to the living room and I went to the bedroom for my nap.

By seven, we were pulling up in front of Dam Goode Pies on the town square. I loved their pizza and couldn't wait to have a slice and a cold beer.

We were the last ones to arrive and when we walked to the table, I almost stopped in my tracks and nearly let out the huge gasp that was going through my mind. Right there sat Embry, Claire, Sam, Emily, Garrett, Kate, Paul, Quill, Seth, Ben, and Edward.

He was the new guy Jake and the guys worked with?

"Hey, guys!" Emily greeted warmly.

"Hey, everyone," I replied cheerfully, even though on the inside I was screaming.

Jake sat beside Ben, which left an empty chair between him and Edward. I sat down and Jake introduced us.

"Edward, this is Bella, my fiancé. Bella, Edward is the new guy on our team at work."

I shook his hand and immediately felt the electricity that I felt last night. "It's really nice to meet you," I said to keep up appearances.

"Likewise," Edward replied.

We ordered a few pitchers of Boulevard wheat and some cheese bread since everyone was starving.

Everyone was looking over the menu when the waitress brought the pitchers and Edward poured me a mug.

"So, what do you usually get, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um, I like the Razorback with stuffy crust and marinara sauce," I replied nervously.

"That sounds great. What's on it?" he returned.

"All the meats and some of the veggies. The stuffy crust makes it kind of like a calzone," I explained.

"Jake, do you want to split one of those and a couple of the pitchers?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," Jake replied.

The pizza came and we all stuffed our faces and quenched our thirst. My favorite combination was always greasy pizza and cold beer.

The entire time at dinner, Edward and I kept stealing glances at each other and he kept brushing his fingers against mine under the table. I worried the entire time, Jake would catch us.

Emily and I discussed going to Shotz while eating dinner, so after we left the restaurant, we moved the cars closer to Dickson Street. Jake and I pulled into a parking lot behind Edward, but he took the last spot.

"You can stay with me or you can get out with Edward and walk to the bar. I won't be long," Jake told me.

"I guess I'll walk with him," I replied.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Jake said.

I got out of the truck and walked to Edward's car. The others had gone to a different parking lot. Edward and I were alone.

"I can't believe I didn't ask what you did for a living, Edward. What are we going to do?" I asked him nervously.

"We'll just have to act naturally, Bella. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I just started working at Wal-Mart last week." Edward said.

We met up with the group on Dickson Street and we walked into Shotz. Here, they sold mostly, you guessed it, shots. They served them in ice shot glasses and when you were finished, you threw them on the floor to break them. They had a huge menu of customized shots and they were all delicious.

We quickly found a booth and Emily ordered a tray of lemon drops. We all took an icy glass in our hand and toasted to friends and threw them back and busted them on the floor. I always liked coming here because they played the best music on the jukebox. There weren't many times that I didn't know the song that came on here.

Within twenty minutes, we heard two Bon Jovi songs and "Mr. Jones," by the Counting Crows. Sam asked me if I wanted an Irish Car Bomb. I am such a virgin when it comes to drinking lots of different drinks. I usually just stick to my beer or a rum and Coke. I got talked into the car bomb, much to the chagrin of Jake, who kept telling me I wouldn't like it.

We made another toast and dropped the shot glass of Irish cream into the Guinness and I sucked it down. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually enjoyed it and I was starting to get a good buzz.

After a while at Shotz, we moved on to a bar called Sideways to play pool and shuffle board. Edward and I had been keeping our distance and I was hanging around the girls. I switched to Pepsi for awhile and I asked Jake for some money for the jukebox. Emily and I had been discussing going to see Kenny Chesney in a couple of months and she hadn't heard his new song, "Somewhere with You," so I played it.

Jake came over and said, "Could you have picked anything other than country? We're in a bar for God's sake?"

"Sorry, but Emily wanted to hear it," I retorted.

"Actually, I really love that song," Edward stepped in.

After the song that was playing was over, my song came on and I just stood around and mouthed all the words.

If you're going out with someone new  
I'm going out with someone too  
I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk  
But I'd much rather be somewhere with you  
Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around on a Saturday night  
You made fun of me for singing my song  
Got a hotel room just to turn you on  
You said pick me up at three a.m.  
You're fighting with your mom again  
And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you  
I won't sit outside your house  
And wait for the lights to go out  
Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed  
When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you  
Like we did on the beach last summer  
When the rain came down and we took cover  
Down in your car, out by the pier  
You laid me down, whispered in my ear  
I hate my life, hold on to me  
Ah, if you ever decide to leave  
Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go  
I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes  
I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you  
If you see me out on the town  
And it looks like I'm burning it down  
You won't ask and I won't say  
But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you  
Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around on a Saturday night  
You made fun of me for singing my song  
Got a hotel room just to turn you on  
You said pick me up at three a.m.  
You're fighting with your mom again  
And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go  
I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes

I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you  
I'm somewhere with you  
I'm somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you  
Somewhere with you

About an hour later, Jake got a phone call and went outside. He came back and said work had called him (of course) and he had to go home to work on an issue. He told me I could stay, but I was unsure.

Ben piped up and said, "I live right down the street, Bella. I'll take you home."

Eventually, they talked me into staying. Jake left and said to call him on the way home. I had another beer and just watched everyone play shuffleboard. I wasn't very good at bar games and I was just having a good time being out. Garrett and Kate had left after Shotz. Kate was pregnant with their fourth boy and he was due in June. So, just Emily and Claire were left with me.

Eventually, we were ready to hit another bar and went down the street to Sliders. Sliders had a small dance floor and it was packed. I got talked into dancing even though I was a totally uncoordinated klutz. Everyone was dancing and I was really having fun. It was just a group of friends having an awesome night out, even if they were Jake's friends. Two years ago, I would have been totally against the idea of staying out alone with his friends without him. Even though we didn't go out much, I had made a lot of progress.

Everyone except Quill, Edward and I had decided to take a break. I continued to dance in front of Edward. He kept rubbing my arm and I was really enjoying it. I was enjoying my buzz too much to care about Jake being gone. Hopefully, to everyone present, it just looked like two new friends having a good time.

After a while, Edward, Quill and I went to the table where everyone was sitting. All of the chairs were taken, so Edward and I just continued to dance in front of the table. No one was paying attention and Edward put his hands on my waist, where they weren't before. He continued to rub my arm every so often and offered me a pull of his beer a few times. At last call, he asked if I needed anything, but I just shared his beer.

Eventually, the music stopped and we left the bar and sat on a bench outside. I sat on the bench and Edward sat on the armrest with his arm around me, squeezing my shoulder every once in a while. For a few minutes, we all just stood around or sat around chatting, but all too suddenly, Ben pulled me up and said it was time to go. Almost everyone else was parked across the street from the lot Edward parked in, but he followed us to the other lot anyway. We all stood around saying our goodbyes. Edward again squeezed my arm and I squeezed his in return, our new and hopefully discreet affection.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said.

"Bye, Edward," I replied.

I got into the front seat of Ben's car and he took me home.

When I got home, Jake was just finishing with his work and we went to bed. He asked if I had a good time and I told him I did and was glad I had stayed. He said he was glad, too and turned off the light.

Oh, Jake, if you only knew. I quickly found myself falling in love with two men.


	3. Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note: Anybody still out there? I totally understand if you're not. I hate when an author publishes a story and doesn't update for a long time, but now I sorta understand. A lot of things have happened to me since my last update. I got married this summer and I was given some new responsibilities at my teaching job, which means less time to write, but I will do my best to continue writing.**

**The song for this chapter is "Come a Little Closer" by Dierks Bentley, who I saw in concert last night for the fourth time. I also got picked for a meet and greet and he was so awesome.**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would have been naked a lot more.**

A few months after the night out with Jake's friends, the boys went on their annual guys' trip. They did it every year and this year, they decided to go to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. I wasn't very happy about it, but then again, I wasn't very happy about anything lately. Jake and I had gotten back into our rut again and hadn't had sex since January and we just seemed to annoy each other all the time. I kept having second thoughts about our wedding in June all the time.

The boys left Friday afternoon. All of the boys went...all of them except for Edward. Over the last few months, Edward and I had seen each other on the side and he even took me to see the Dierks Bentley concert I was so desperate to see two months ago that Jake wouldn't take me to see, and because of his job with Walmart, Edward was able to get us backstage to meet Dierks. Dierks couldn't have been nicer, telling me he liked the black leather jacket I was wearing and signing my t-shirt and posing for pictures. If Edward hadn't have been there, I'm not sure Dierks would have made it out fully clothed as sexy as he was. Our seats for the show were amazing and Dierks even grabbed my hand and sang part of a song to me. Edward held me during the love songs and I was fully enjoying myself until some slutty girl ruined my favorite slow song by getting on stage and horribly singing her own version of the song while trying to tear Dierks's shirt open. But overall, it was an amazing night that we spent in a beautiful hotel room while Edward made love to me several times that night. I had told Jake that I was seeing the show with Meredith and we were spending the night at the hotel across the street.

During eighth period the Friday the boys left, I had forgotten to put my phone on vibrate and it dinged with a text. That class was particularly trying and they all got rowdy when they heard it, so I quickly turned it on vibrate. I snuck a glance at it and it was from Edward.

Have dinner with me tonight?~E

I quickly typed a reply.

Sure. What time and where?~B

A few minutes later, the phone vibrated on the desk again.

Six o'clock. My place.~E

I'll be there.~B

Can't wait to see you!~E

The bell could not ring fast enough.

When I got home after school, I jumped in the shower to wash the smell of students and school off of me. I blow dried my hair and straightened it and put on a little make-up because Edward said he liked it when I didn't slather my face up. I put on my new green sweater and my dark skinny jeans and my new fabulous tan boots.

I pulled up to Edward's apartment building and he buzzed me in.

When I got to his door, I didn't even have to knock because he was waiting for me at the door. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me hard on the lips and slammed the door. He pushed my back against the wall and pressed his body to mine. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance, which I quickly granted. He deepened the kiss and continued for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

We broke apart for air and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have wanted to do that all week," Edward said breathlessly.

"I've wanted it too," I replied, equally out of breath.

"Come on in. I made pasta."

"That sounds great."

"How was your day at school, Love?"

"It was bearable. The kids were good for the most part, but I always have trouble with Jacob and Jeffery. They are both so obnoxious and King won't do anything about it. I mean, he threatens to, but he never follows through," I complained.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Have you tried calling their parents?" Edward replied.

"Yes, but Jacob's mother always defends him and Jeffery's mother works all the time and isn't home."

"I hate when parents think their kids can do no wrong."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Jacob tells me all the time that his mom never believes what I say. I just really want to get out of this school and get into a real school that actually has morals and follows through with their threats and what the handbook says."

"Have you put in applications in other places?"

"Yeah, but here, you have to know somebody or have more than just a bachelor's degree. I get so irritated that I worked so hard to get that degree to end up with the job I have."

"I know, Baby, but you just have to put up with it for a few more months."

Edward plated the pasta with some fresh Italian bread and a crisp green salad on the side. We ate in comfortable silence for a while and then I asked Edward how his day was.

"It was uneventful. Some pretty big names are coming to the shareholders concerts this year, though."

"Really? Like who?" I asked. My favorite part about living in Arkansas was getting to see the shareholders shows for free every year in the first week of June. I had seen the Eagles, Keith Urban, Carrie Underwood, Journey, and Brad Paisley over the last few years.

"It's a surprise. Besides, I might get in trouble if it were to get out. I know how much you like to talk to Lauren and Meredith."

Meredith and Lauren, especially Lauren, had a hard time keeping secrets, so Edward was right there. Of course, lately, I hadn't been talking to them much. I don't really know what happened, but the friendship sort of lost steam.

I pouted a little, but decided I would rather be surprised. That was Edward's job at Walmart—to arrange the entertainment and guest speakers at various Walmart functions.

Edward reached up and pulled my bottom lip from between my teeth and kissed my mouth lightly.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you right now."

He got up from the table in the kitchen and grabbed my hand and led me to his living room, where he kept his piano and guitar, which was one of the many things I had learned about him over the last few months.

"I wrote a song for you. I finally finished it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Oh, my God! I'd love to!"

I sat down on the chocolate sofa and Edward picked up his guitar and sat down on the fireplace and started a fire and then began to play.

Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed of sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl it's right here at our finger tips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

Come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
And let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go

If there's still a chance, then take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
Until we make things right  
The sun's gonna rise on a better day

Come a little closer baby I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down

Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

The last notes of the guitar strings faded and I couldn't jump into Edward's arms fast enough. I smashed my mouth to his and forced my tongue down his throat. I couldn't get close enough fast enough. I threaded my fingers through his hopeless head of hair and pushed my body against his.

"Edward, I loved it. It was beautiful and so sexy," I told him as the kiss relented.

"I have missed this so much, Bella. I know it's difficult to talk about, but have you given anymore thought to your situation?"

"I hate that I have to hide from Jake and I hate that you have to work with him and I hate that I didn't meet you before I met him. It's just so fucked up, Edward, and I don't know what to do. And the worst part is that I'm terrified that if I did leave Jake, it wouldn't affect him at all. I can just see me walking out that door and Jake not even caring."

"See, Bella. That's exactly what I'm talking about! He should be devastated if you left him! This is crazy! The decision should be obvious if you're afraid that he's going to be like that."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at Edward's words. They weren't harsh, but the truth. Every text I got from Edward made my day so much better and the times we spent together made the decision so easy. It was when I got home that the decision became hard.

Edward looked shocked at my reaction to his words and scooped me in his arms and sat me on the couch and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I shouldn't have said that to you. I shouldn't be forcing you to make such a hard decision right now."

"No, Edward. It's what I need. I need someone to be forceful with me. I'm definitely going to think about it hard over the next few days."

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. This wasn't exactly how I'd imagined our night going, but I knew that every time we talked on the phone or every text message I got, the next time we were physically together, the topic was bound to come up.

I was almost beginning to get lost in the feeling of Edward's arms around me and his lips on my forehead when my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Jake.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to call you and let you know we were going out to dinner and then to a few clubs, probably a strip club. Are you going to get bitchy about it?"

"Seriously, Jake. You won't see me until Monday and that's the first thing you say to me? I might not have been pissed off, but you just ruined it all with one question. How dare you say that to me!"

I was fucking pissed now! My decision was becoming easier and easier the more I had to interact with Jake.

"Geez. Sorry, Bells. You were pissed the last time we went away for the weekend. Why do you have to be so angry all the time?" Jake replied.

"Well, shit, Jake. That's what every girl wants to hear. Her boyfriend asking her if she's going to be a bitch."

"Look, this conversation isn't what I want to deal with right now. Bye, Bells."

With that, he hung up. I could feel my face flush with rage. I must have looked like an old cartoon character with tomato red skin and smoke coming out of my ears.

"What did he say to you, Love?" Edward said as he rubbed his hand over my back.

I broke into tears and sobbed into his chest. "He asked me if I was going to be a bitch about him going to a strip club," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, Love," Edward whispered as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom.

He laid me on the middle of the bed and made his way to the bottom edge. He picked up my foot and removed the boot and the sock from each one. He rubbed my feet for a few short minutes and then moved up my body to remove my sweater followed by my jeans.

Next, he removed my bra and whispered in my ear, "Turn over on your stomach, Baby."

I did what he asked and he straddled my back and gave me the most wonderful massage. Jake never did that. _Crap! I'm not going to think about him anymore tonight. He's only going to have bad thoughts about me tonight, so I'm going to forget about him._

Edward continued to rub my back and placed intermittent kisses all over it. I had never felt so cared for and all thoughts of Jake melted away.

Edward eventually told me to turn back over and he began to make love to me. He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue begged to be let in. He deepened the kiss and I reveled in the love and adoration that poured out from it. Then, he moved to my neck and placed long, hot, wet kisses along the column of my neck. "Let me show you what it's like to lose control. Free the desire in your soul. Let me love you," he whispered in my ear while he grinded into my hips in just the right place.

I nodded and he slowly moved his hand to the waistband of my panties and slid underneath and found my small bundle of nerves. "You're so wet, Love. Tell me it's all for me."

"Yes. It's all for you. Only you. Please, Edward." I managed to choke out while he was rubbing hard circles on my clit with his thumb.

"Please what, Baby?"

"Oh, God. Love me, Edward."

"It can always be like this, Baby, always. You wouldn't have to worry about me feeling nothing if you decided to leave me. It would devastate me. There would never be a reason for you to leave me, Bella. I'll be your man and I'll do my best to take good care of you. I would love you like you deserve to be loved. I do love you, Baby. Do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then just do it, Baby. Cut the strings."

I put my finger over his lips and leaned in to kiss them. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I just wanted to feel better. Edward lined himself up with my core and slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs around him and held on as tight as I possibly could. I just couldn't get close enough to him. I knew the answer to my problem and the execution of the solution wasn't that easy, but I had decided I was done with Jake, the consequences be damned.

Edward continued to thrust and rain kisses over my face, neck, and collarbone, pouring his love into every one. He had finally gotten it through my thick head that I did deserve a love like this.

"Come for me, Baby," Edward whispered, interrupting my inner musings. "I'm almost there."

A few more thrusts did me in and I moaned Edward's name and kissed everything that I could reach. Less than a minute later, Edward followed me in ecstasy with his own orgasm. Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, Love?"

"I've made my decision. I'm going to leave Jake."

"That's great, Baby," Edward replied kissing my neck.

"I'm happy too, but I'm worried about what I'm going to do for money. I don't make very much teaching," I responded.

"Love, do you really think you don't have any options. You could move in with me."

"Edward, I can't mooch off of you. I'll just have to make it work, change my lifestyle a little bit."

"Bella, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you. I told you that I would take care of you and you won't have anything to worry about. I won't let you."

"I don't know, Edward. What is your family going to think when they see some strange girl living with you?"

"Love, either you're moving in here or I'm putting you up somewhere. You will not have to want for anything. And I don't care what my family thinks. Alice already told me she had a good feeling about us and if there's one thing you never do, it's bet against Alice."

"Edward, I don't want to feel like I'm some kept woman. I at least want to pay some utilities or something."

"Baby, I want you here with me. Please stay with me. I want you in my bed every night. I want to make a life with you here, Bella."

"Ok, Edward. I'll do it. Tomorrow, we can move some of my stuff here and on Sunday, when Jake gets home, I'll tell him."

As we lay in each other's arms on the warm and comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep, I decided that I had made the right choice in choosing to do something for myself for once.


End file.
